rival_stars_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super-Gold, Diamond
All Players at max potential. (I'm sorry the language is in norwegian)((will do the rest when i bother)) LEGENDS: * (PG) Cato Minh 4795 Att 2349 Def * © "Kaiju" Yamada 3365 Att 5185 Def * (SG) Damian "Downtown" Jax 5290 Att 3593 Def * (SF) Grand-Daddy Khan 4530 Att 4614 Def * (PG) Baer "Claw" Lugos 4938 Att 4188 Def * © Wolfgang "Wolf" Erikson 3699 Att 4872 Def * (PF) Josiah "JJ" Jotunn 4814 Att 4062 Def * (SG) Barrett Oakes 4447 Att 4616 Def * (PF) Theodore Cruickshank 3926 Att 4981 Def * (SF) Andre "Bomber" Lancaster 4541 Att 4538 Def * (SF) Amadeus Cole 4605 Att 4513 Def * (PF) Ramon "Railroad" De Silva - 5179 Att 3884 Def DIAMOND PLAYERS: (PG) Søren Karkinos - 3912 Att 2499 Def (SG) Jean-Paul Albireo - 4240 Att 2606 Def (SG) Miguel Icarus - 4505 Att 2293 Def (PF) Isak Yggdrasil - 2800 Att 3392 Def © Pyotr Moon - 2793 Att 4084 Def (PG) Luis Liberty - 4294 Att 2561 Def (PF) Terrance Jupiter - 3364 Att 3152 Def (PG) Somnus Dusk - 4058 Att 2888 Def © Cheng "Ogre" Tao - 2538 Att 3851 Def © Frankie Calbuco - 2795 Att 3497 Def (PF) Jefferson Monk - 3481 Att 3409 Def (PF) Bjørn Svarog - 3545 Att 3361 Def (SG) Benji Gladius - 3959 Att 2360 Def (SG) Garrett Grimhilt - 4240 Att 2735 Def (SG) Apollo - 3937 Att 2459 Def (SF) Donnie Dazhdbog - 3514 Att 3310 Def (SG) Maxim Fields - 4037 Att 2820 Def © Deon "Judge" Jengu - 2863 Att 4046 Def © Jari Thane - 2938 Att 3953 Def © Elijah Wooten - 1456 Att 4605 Def (PF) Brady Rutledge - 3613 Att 3666 Def (PG) Kyler Payne - 4426 Att 2429 Def (SG) Ash "Galaxy" Asritza - 3752 Att 3137 Def (SF) Eris Asakku - 3256 Att 2840 Def (PF) Calvin Leto - 3651 Att 2965 Def (SF) Mayson Day - 4042 Att 3246 Def © Nikolai Kasparov - 2513 Att 3959 Def (SF) Hideo Daitengu - 3448 Att 3384 Def (PF) Denton Steele - 3328 Att 3603 Def (PF) Ludvig Asterius - 3341 Att 3136 Def (SF) Cheveyo Volta - 3259 Att 3139 Def (SG) Oskar Chaos - 3845 Att 2521 Def (PG) Iris Knight - 4221 Att 2538 Def © Kamua Kubwa - 2969 Att 3886 Def (PG) "Handles" Choi - 3943 Att 2899 Def (SF) Boyan Atlas - 2800 Att 3348 Def (?) Feng Kadal - 3663 Att 2776 Def Temuujin ??? (PG) Kiel Wulver - 3644 Att 2623 Def Vali ??? SUPER GOLD: (PG) Rakeem Angel - 3620 Att 2360 Def (PG) Corey Savage - 3472 Att 2239 Def (SF) Brodie Fulton - 3497 Att 3058 Def © Scott Mctavish - 2908 Att 3521 Def (PG) Kazuo Saito - 4044 Att 2286 Def © Gus Rokker - 2656 Att 4287 Def © Conte De Lurano - 2635 Att 4319 Def (SG) Maximino Vicario - 4073 Att 2286 Def (SF) Caesar - 2842 Att 3143 Def © Pep Fortuna - 2595 Att 4252 Def (PF) Valero Salazar - 3092 Att 3185 Def (PG) Ak Perseus - 3565 Att 2296 Def (SG) Joey Fang - 3521 Att 2324 Def (SF) Spartak Ivanov - 2327 Att 3997 Def © Walter Bacchus - 2384 Att 3501 Def © Roque Hurtado - 2066 Att 3736 Def (PG) Clyde Cutter - 3678 Att 2503 Def © Otto Zog - 1834 Att 3725 Def (PF) Ken Nobunaga - 2536 Att 2420 Def (PF) Quincy Frost - 2691 Att 2494 Def (SF) Da'Jonte Kerbo - 2362 Att 2758 Def (PG) Toby Hartman - 3583 Att 2642 Def © Emory Caldwell - 3049 Att 3673 Def (SG) Hugo LeRoux - 4290 Att 2503 Def (SG) Kiel Welch - 3087 Att 2173 Def (PG) Brutus - 3614 Att 2164 Def © Emmet Heart - 2084 Att 3092 Def (SG) Ka'Ron Purcell - 3478 Att 2362 Def (SG) Alfie Skinner - 4055 Att 2799 Def (PG) Jorell Crusher - 3008 Att 2541 Def (SF) Stefano Luna - 2594 Att 2628 Def (PF) Micky Chow - 3273 Att 3422 Def © Po Grizzly - 2550 Att 3327 Def (SF) Hadley Crassus - 2633 Att 2737 Def (SF) Ledell Hammer - 3317 Att 3329 Def (PG) Wilan Flame - 3008 Att 2541 Def (SG) Viktoras Simonis - 2391 Att 3888 Def (SG) Damian Kabel - 3835 Att 2950 Def (SF) Buster Volek - 3001 Att 2988 Def © Steven Kim - 2314 Att 3446 Def (SF) Gang Wu - 3649 Att 2559 Def (SF) Arlo Schwimmer - 2870 Att 2781 Def (PF) Teddy Wall - 3125 Att 2965 Def (SF) Ifan Jenkins - 2805 Att 2805 Def (SF) Thermon Flood - 2489 Att 2914 Def (SF) Nelly Chanev - 3046 Att 3139 Def (SG) Kaleb Small - 3630 Att 2216 Def (PG) Nelson Scardino - 3350 Att 2341 Def (SG) Kid Nozalo - 3414 Att 2382 Def © Einar Leifsson - 1984 Att 4247 Def (SG) Yuri Tolstikov - 3603 Att 2252 Def (PF) Westin Fitzgerald - 3109 Att 3452 Def -501 Krates